Our Version Of Events
by Beracamy
Summary: Hello Hamptons, Summer 1922. Hello lies, cheating, manipulation, love, scandals and secrets just waiting to be spilled. Inspired by The Great Gatsby. Very AU. Historical. CB/DS/NV
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. All characters Gossip Girl.  
Inspired by the Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.**

* * *

It was the summer of 1922, East Hampton Wainscott. A lone writer stumbled off the Hampton Jitney, wiping the sweat beads off the back off his neck he tells himself a woolen suit may be suitable for Manhattan living but not for this small paradise just an hour or so away. Offering crewman a few rumpled dollars he was handed his two suitcases and makes his way to the cab.

Daniel Humphrey is here for one reason and one reason only. His boss has made him. Dan is a budding writer, he longs to write awe-inspiring novels, swooning sonnets and tales of far of places, but to do that he needs money. So Dan slaves for the New York Times, he's made a modest living out of it, recently writing under the pseudonym The Insider. This time his Editor wants the ultimate scoop - rumor has Manhattan's sweethearts have come to the Hampton's to tie the knot (they've been engaged much too long so it must be true) thus here is Daniel.

Making his way up the small path, following a crudely drawn map of how to get to his dwelling, Dan comes his very own Hampton's Home. A small white paneled beach hut, small steps leading up to its blue door and a small garden with some flower beds. Hell if he doesn't get much gossiping done maybe he could have a career has a gardener.

Next door to his home he was faced with a colossal mansion. Pillar's lining the outside, rows of stairs leading upwards, white stone - hell possibly marble walls, large windows, one the landscaped gardens surrounding were fountains, sculptures, animal shaped bushes, gardeners toiling, maids running around and four vans lined up at the drive with person after person carrying boxes. Dan's mind couldn't comprehend what he was living next to - sure they are worse next door neighbors than the filthy rich, was it a hotel? A large extended families home? The wealth here was beyond Dan's imagination. A yellow roadster drove up the drive, the slender body was mesmerizing as it moved in the sunlight, parking, it's owner slowly and stylishly (in a body movement Dan would never be able to embody) hopped out of the vehicle. A pastel green suit, slicked back hair and bowtie. All of the people working stopped to look at him. He seemed to greet everyone he walked passed as he made his way into the Castle. This, this is what Dan needed next door to him, imagine all the dirty secrets he could spill, imagine the pay check!

Dan had been so mesmerized by the experience he hadn't realized that he had walked straight into the road from his own garden, suddenly a large horn pulled him from his thoughts and jet black roadster, speeding down the lane at high-speed, very nearly went into the side of him, luckily just clipping his ankle, Dan jumped out-of-the-way.

The car came screeching to a halt, narrowly missing Dan's overgrown hedge. A flurry of blonde hair, flowery dress, tanned legs and squealing jumped out of the car.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I was going so fast and I didn't see you.. and well you clearly didn't see me.." she was rushing as she ran over to him in the least lady like fashion.

Dan blinked at the blonde girl, "Uh, you could have killed m-" he paused mid through his sentence, he hadn't seen her. But my oh my, was Dan hit. Her long blonde hair, billowed through the breeze, tanned skin, blue eyes, long limbs and a smile that hit him harder than her car. "Excuse me, it's me that should apologize, I was too busy looking at my neighbor.

The girl smiled, and briefly shot her eyes up to the house above. "I'm Serena, Serena va-"

"der Woodsen." Dan finished with a smile. "Yeah, I know who you are. I work for the New York Times, we love you on page six."

Serena laughed. "And what may I call you? New York Times Boy?"

Dan took the hand she held out for him to lift him up "Daniel Humphrey, please call me Dan."

"Dan." she smiled again as Dan rose to his feet and dusted himself down. "Dan, I feel awful, I'm on my way back to a friends, would you like to join me for lunch? Maybe a Daiquiri?"

"Oh I couldn't impose.." yes, yes he could impose.

"Don't be silly! I nearly killed you! Come, I'll show you round. The way you were looking up there, I can tell you've never been to Wainscott before.."

"Great." Dan got into the car with Serena and she drove off.

* * *

"So, Dan what are you doing in the Hampton's?" Serena asked, car swerving viciously as she drove around a bend.

"Well, the paper has given me time off, I'm here to enjoy my summer." he replied, thinking on his feet.

"What do you write?"

"I'm usually a sports writer."

The car took another bend at great speed, Serena barely missed a sign post.

"You're a lousy driver." Dan smirked.

"What! I'm careful!" she squealed, again swerving too hard and hitting her foot on the break.

"No, you're not."

"Well, other people are."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"They keep out of my way, it takes two to make an accident."* Serena put her foot back down on the accelerator and they sped off down another curving drive.

Pulling up to a large red colonial style home, a large willow tree in the front, grass being mowed and a small pond with some ducks, Serena announced that this was their stop.

"This is my best friend, Blair's home. Well her summer home." Serena explained, "I'm staying here for the summer before I go back to New York in the fall."

"You've been away?" Dan asked.

"I've been in Europe.. studying." she said, her eyes not meeting his.

Dan left it, and followed her into the large house.

The garden they walked into was surrounded by large green trees, freshly cut grass and large pool. Blair Waldorf was decadently spread on a chaise lounge by the pool. She fanned herself with a pale pink fan and beside her was an empty wine cooler.

"Serena! Where have you been? I've been forced to sit out here and catch up with your tan."

"Sorry B, I took the car for a spin an-"

"Nearly ran someone down again? God, Serena you are rotten driver." She sniped, Blair hadn't even looked up at them yet.

"You've nearly killed someone before?" Dan whispered.

Serena giggled, "Once or twice." she winked.

Blair sat up straight "Serena, who are you giggling at!" as she turned she raised her eyebrows at Dan, her critical gaze judged, mocked and worked him out with one swoop of her long lashes.

"B, this is Daniel Humphrey, my latest victim." Serena smirked.

Blair briefly smiled, "Charmed."

"Really nice to meet you Miss Waldorf."

"Yes, it is nice for you." Blair quipped and lifted herself out of her chair, her length of her white dress hitting her ankles. "I'd offer you a drink, but we are fresh out."

Serena shook her head, offered Dan a white iron wire chair next to the matching table, she took a seat next to him, "We're fine right now."

"He should be back soon." Blair sighed and dramatically flopped back down, her wrist falling over her eyes to shield her from the blistering sun. "Humphrey, what is it that you do?"

"Me? I'm a writer. For the New York Times."

"Ugh. Not another reporter, Serena I told yo-" Blair spoke wagging her fingers.

"He's a sports writer, B! The most he'll print about you is your squash elbow." Serena giggled.

Blair was not impressed. "Fine. Welcome to the Hampton's, Hum-Drum."

Dan stifled a laugh at her flat-out rudeness.

"Take no notice of Blair, she's just cranky. We've run out of Creme de Frais." Serena whispered. "Speak of the devil.."

Dan turned his head, through the patio doors walked a man, in a navy day suit sans blazer, white shirt, carrying two paper bags. He was muscular, blonde and walked with such authority Dan felt like a child.

"Natie! So nice to have you back!" Serena sang and got up to kiss his cheek.

Blair didn't move from her position nor did she speak.

"I've not been that long, Serena." he smiled, he looked over at Dan, "and who is your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Daniel Humphrey, Serena here ran me over."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Nate winked.

A dark-haired woman, in a maids uniform came over and took the bags from Nate, he then sat down, pulling out a cigarette. "How has your morning been?" he asked.

"Fine, fine. Blair has bathed all morning."

Nate looked over at Blair, "Is that so? No florist class today?"

"No, cancelled. It's too hot." Blair said, still not looked up.

"It's never too hot." Nate hooted.

Blair sighed and got up once more, "Where is Dorota?" she mumbled to herself, she wrapped her arms around herself and took off into the patio doors without another word.

"So happy, so full of life." Nate lamented.

"Anyway, where have you been?" Serena enquired, popping a few raspberries into her mouth.

"Into the town, had a drive, just needed to get out."

"We've only been here three days!"

"The sooner summer ends the better, we agreed, the end of this summer."

"What about Blair, I didn't think-"

"Didn't think, I wanted what, S?" Blair enquired as she waltzed back over with Dorota just behind who was carrying fresh beverages.

"Daiquiri, anyone?" Blair offered, she took her own and laid back down.

"The wedding, end of the summer." Serena explained.

"Exactly. It's happening in November."

"Blair, now you know what we discussed." Nate warned.

Blair turned her nose up, "No one gets married in August, anymore. Unless you are poor and have no taste. It's tacky. November." she held Nate's gaze for a few more seconds.

Nate smiled, "We'll see. Let's not discuss this now. We have guests."

Blair smiled, her eyes telling a different story. Nate, Serena and Dan continued to chat.

There was definitely a story here.

* * *

*Taken straight from the Great Gatsby. One of my favourites and I think it fits with Serena.

Sorry no CB, but needed to get this out of the way.

Hope you enjoyed - Bx


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.  
Characters are Gossip Girl.  
Inspired by The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.**

* * *

It was just starting to get dark when Serena dropped Dan off at his house.

"I think that was the best afternoon I've had with someone who tried to kill me." Dan stated as Serena pulled up at his gate.

Serena giggled, "Well you're the most fun victim."

"I've got to ask you something, you don't have to answer if you consider it inappropriate."

"Go ahead." she replied.

"Nate and Blair.. they're like really engaged?"

Serena's smile faltered slightly. "Yeah, they are. It's kind of complicated."

"You can tell me."

She sighed, "They have been engaged for a year, I didn't even know they were seeing each other, until the announcement party, I always thought she's marry..." her gaze fell away from Dan's brown eyes to the house behind him, "you know what, I don't think we should be talking about this." she snapped.

Dan was taken aback, "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just, they seemed like strangers. Blair did not want anything to do with him."

Serena glared, but she wasn't very good at it, so she just sighed. "They are." she whispered. Tears threatened to fall, Dan reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Meet me tomorrow evening? We'll have dinner." she stated after a few moments silence.

"I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning, Dan was lost in his dreams of blonde hair, blue eyes and car accidents, jolted out of bed due to a ferocious knock on the door.

He was greeted with a middle-aged man wearing a cream linen suit.

"Good Morning sir, Mr. Bass sends his well wishes to your moving in and invites you to Brunch." he smiles politely.

Dan looks confused, "Mr. Bass?"

"Yes sir, your next door neighbour." he points behind him to the house.

"Oh, yes. Well awfully nice, what time am I expected?"

"Anytime now." he smiles politely once again and walks back through the trees to the mansion.

"Mr. Bass. Hm." Dan stands at his door and turns back inside to prepare. What the hell do you wear to a brunch anyway?

Dan ends up in his woolen suit again. Walking up to the house he regrets it, mud still stains the back of the pants and his sweating like a beast.

"Mr. Humphrey! Mr. Bass is waiting for you on the third floor balcony." the same man from earlier announces to him.

More stairs? He'll die! Dan grits his teeth and follows the butler.

On reaching the third floor balcony, Dan see's a buffet has been put out. He's starving. To the left, staring out to the water stands the Mr. Bass.

Today, he wears peppermint green, patent cream loafers and his hair is swept up away from his face, peaking in a small coif.

He turned around, his matching green bow tie with cream pocket square and flower shows him to be the epitome of the Urban Dandy. Chuck Bass.

He puts his hand out, "Morning, Humphrey. Can I call you Dan?"

Dan takes it, "of course, what can I call you?"

"Chuck, Charles, Mr. Bass. Whatever suits you, I'll call you Humphrey if you don't mind?" he offers Dan a seat.

"That's, uh, fine. Thank you for the invitation."

"Nonsense, you practically live in my back yard, you're welcome anytime."

His voice is a slow sensual drawl, full of class, arrogance and confidence. Dan hates him.

"Afterall, I like to know when I have a reporter in my grasp." he smirks.

Dan's eyes bug out, nearly spitting his freshly squeezed orange juice, "I'm a sports writer."

Chuck looks at him tiredly, "Cut it. I don't care what you do. I know you're the Insider. Whatever you call yourself. Write what you want about whomever you want. We might be able to help each other." Chuck takes a swig of, what Dan is guessing is Scotch.

"Help you? Excuse me, sir. You don't look like you need help from me."

Chuck smiles and takes a bite from the melon sitting on his plate. Dan feels uneasy.

Dan and Chuck spend the morning discussing business, lifestyle and unimportant chatter. Dan already knows the basics of Chuck Bass womanizer, Chuck Bass CEO, Chuck Bass son of recently deceased Bart Bass, Chuck Bass Party Boy and Chuck Bass. He learns that Chuck is very inquisitive, he 's very interested in Dan's work, he also gives Dan a tour of the property.

"So, what was that car accident I saw you get into yesterday?" Chuck enquired.

"Nearly got knocked down, awful driver. Serena van der Woodsen."

Chuck's head spins round, "Serena, aye?"

Dan nods, "you know her?"

Chuck smiles sadly, "Yes, somewhat." He answers briefly, "What is she doing in the Hampton's?"

"She's back from Europe, staying with a friend, Blair Waldorf, if you know Serena, you must know her and her fiancé, Nate?"

Chuck is staring again, "Hm? Oh yes, yes, Old Sport, now answer me this. I need your help with something..." Chuck trails off and strikes up a deal with Dan, "I need some publicity, mainly for my clubs in the City. See while I'm here, I can't be in the City and live like Chuck Bass. I need to be seen as Chuck Bass here."

Dan nods, "I'm having a party tomorrow night, you should come, bring your friends. I need you to make sure you report every nasty, dirty scandal you see and report it to your boss. Tell them it's my party. I need this business to generate back in the City. Call it something of a practise for Victrola. Do you understand?" Chuck has come to a standstill and is standing directly in front of Dan.

Dan, for some reason, gulps, "Well, yeah, of course. Only if you don't mind? Why do you want this all spread?"

Chuck smiles, "The Chuck Bass Brand has gone somewhat adrift over the last few months, what with my father dying and all... I need a bit of excitement. Every week I want a while column dedicated to the decadence, the darkness and complete scandal of these parties. So when I come back in the Fall, the clubs will be full."

"I can do that. So you want me to invite Serena, I'm supposed to be having dinner with her."

"Yes invite all of them."

Dan nods, "Well, I better be off, I need to change and get hold of Serena to let her and Blair know."

Chuck shakes his hand, "Yes, I need to be organising things, the band will be here soon. One last thing though Humphrey, don't tell them it's my party."

Dan is confused, isn't he friends with them?

"I want it to be a surprise," Chuck explains, "borrow the car," he throws the keys.

He says nothing else and leaves Dan standing in his foyer.

* * *

At eight pm, Dan arrives back at Blair's and he supposes Nate's home. He's still uncomfortable with the two of them, he decides he will try to get more information from Serena tonight. Serena comes floating out from the house, wearing a black gown ankle length tight-fitting gown, covered in small black beads, wearing multiple strings of white pearls and a white feather boa. Blair comes behind, herself in a rose-gold colour of the same gown, with a creamy stole around her shoulders and her hair pinned to perfection, Nate also follows suit in a tux.

They roll into his car, Blair raising her eyebrows in surprise that Dan isn't driving a rusty truck. Serena tucks in next to Dan, smiling at him, "Daniel, good to see you again. We're grateful for the invitation." Nate says. Dan looked back and smiled at them both, Blair sitting as far away as Nate as possible. Nate rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Humphrey, thank you for the invitation. All this blonde was starting to give me a headache." Blair gripes.

Dan drives back towards Chuck's and his houses, "Dan, who's party are we going to?" Serena asks warily.

Dan looks up, "I met Chuck today." he says quietly, "he's having a party, told me to invite my friends."

Serena smiles weakly, "it's really sweet Dan, but I don't think this is a good idea, I mean Chuck, Blair and Nate in the same room together won't end well. Hell, they don't know he's here." she whispers, although she looks at Dan like she wishes she didn't say that much.

Dan looks up, "What? What is with those three? Has something happened? Serena? How do you know him?"

Serena hushes him, "My mother and his Father were married when we were kids, my mother and Chuck keep each other updated, I was on my way to see Chuck when I nearly knocked you over."

Dan pulls into the drive way, "Tell me more later?" and Serena nods.

* * *

Bit shorter, and I know no CB yet, but needed to get this out of the way before we can reunite them!

Hope you enjoyed Bx


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**All characters Gossip Girl**

**Inspired by the Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.**

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived. The night sky was dark and starlight, as if a blanket covered in diamonds swamped the sky. Car's lined the driveway with people waiting to enter to the house.

Blair walked into the mansion not holding onto Nate's arm, her Vanderbilt diamond sparkled under the lights, casting small rainbow shards on the back of her hand. It was big, gold and ugly. Blair hated gold. She hid it under her fur stole.

Every room was full with socialites, climbers and dancing girls, there were large bowls full of champagne, a lively jazz band played music that hit your soul and the candle light gave the party a darkened sense of escapism from the cold, hard world outside.

Nate looked on unimpressed. What kind of party was this? Wrapping an arm around Blair's waist he pulled her over to the champagne fountain, "This is the kind of friend you have made?" he whispered harshly.

"Serena made a new friend, not I." she replied boredly. Blair looked around the large foyer, there were many doors leading from this room and a large staircase winding upstairs, her curiosity was already getting the better of her.

* * *

Serena and Dan made their way to the balcony, a few people meandered on the terrace and at the end of the balcony cut a lone figure in a dark grey suit, "Chuck!" Serena called out, rushing over to him, the beads on her dress making music.

He turned around, his pink bow tie pulled to perfection, a single peonie hung from his pocket and his signature smirk plastered on his face, "Sis, so good to see you." he kissed her cheek.

"Behave! We've not been siblings since we were thirteen!" Serena smiled, hitting his arm slightly.

Bart Bass and Lillian van der Woodsen were married briefly ten years ago and divorced two years later. It was a business arrangement, it got Lily a roof (a very expensive roof) over her children's head, gave her some time to get back into the business of socializing and benefit hosting and Bart got some good publicity and turned Bass Industries into a family business. They remained friends and Lily kept in contact with Chuck since they had divorced, the odd phone call, letter and telegram.

Chuck dipped his head, ever the charmer, "The family that plays together, stays together." he looked up at Dan and shook his hand. Dan wasn't sure if Chuck liked him or put up with him, "Humph. Nice to see you showed."

Chuck skulked off into the mass of people gathering at the doors and disappeared into the crowd, not once talking or greeting any of his guests.

"Do people know this is Chuck's party?" Dan enquired, he found it strange that for such a public figure like Bass, throwing such a lavish party, why was none of this 'polite society' thanking him for the invite.

"This is an escape, you don't thank him for that. No, they probably don't know it's his house."

* * *

Nate sat at a table in the yard, playing a game of poker with Carter Baizen. Blair was rolling her eyes and toying with the hem of her dress, as Nate played and lost a few hundred dollars, "Tough luck, Arch. Guess your lucky charm isn't much help." Carter leered, winking at Blair as he took the bills from the centre of the table.

Carter Baizen was an insect. He decided when we was eighteen he didn't want to live under his father's rules, so he up and left New York and got on a boat to Europe. He spent eighteen months spending his trust fund, gambling, women and booze. He came back, claiming that he'd seen the world and was ready to settle down and be a true gentleman. Luckily his father was having none of it and told him if wanted to be accepted back into the fold, he needed a wife. Being Carter Baizen he's had four weddings planned and four brides left crying at the altar.

"Aaaah. I can't give up now can I?" Nate complained. How did Carter always win?

It was a warm night. Blair's stole came off a while ago, her dress clung to her hips, it didn't help that Nate kept his paws around her waist since they walked into the joint. "I'm going to explore." She announced haughtily and removed Nate's hand.

Nate had a good hand, so nodded and leaned his face up, when no kiss was received he spun his head around, but she was gone.

Blair made her way through the dancing-girls and drinking men, making her way to the staircase and ascending. The stairs were solid, her hand danced on the marble hand rail, her diamond scraping the top. Serena saw her walking up and followed, curiosity killed the cat.

"B! Are you having fun?" Serena asked as she caught up to Blair, who was leaning against a marble pillar, glass of half empty champagne hung loosely between her slender fingers.

Blair turned around, "If having fun means watching Nate lose money to Carter Baizen, then yes, fabulous," Blair shot her eyes around the upstairs landing, you could see the entire downstairs events from here, the jazz band had taken a break and there was one man tinkering on the piano at the bottom of the stair case, therefore the noise level had lowered significantly, the hoots of laughter and giggling girls made up for it.

"I think we should go get Nate," Serena said quickly, pulling Blair back down the staircase, Blair looked back around at the floor she was on, all the doors were bolted shut apart from the patio leading to a balcony. Blair huffed but followed obediently. Her kitten heels clinked the floor with every step, Serena wobbled on hers, they were much higher, strappier and not right for walking down stairs.

"Your feet will be rotten when you're old if you keep wearing those." Blair mumbled, linking her arms with Serena.

"I'll never get old, I'll be young and free forever!" Serena cackled, pulling two more flutes of champagne for her and Blair. The girls clinked their glasses together and took a long sip.

Dan caught up with the pair, "You'll never believe the sights I've seen tonight," he was saying, he then told an animated tale of the timber heir Theodore 'Teddy' Van Bleek jumping in the pool with two girls who had 'lost' their dresses, neither of which girls were his very pregnant, very-not-at-the-party wife. Serena giggled, Blair compressed a smirk. Hum-Drum Humphrey wasn't so bad.

* * *

Serena danced back out on the patio, Nate was still losing to Carter, his shoulders were slumped and Carter was puffing on a Cuban. Blair and Dan followed behind Serena, they had been chatting about books, music and other indescretions Dan had been witness to this evening.

"You're back." Nate stated.

Blair nodded in reply.

Nate got up from the table but stopped in his tracks as he looked behind Blair.

Chuck Bass was fast approaching, confidence oozed out his slow walk, his left arm raised holding a bottle of pink champagne, he caught Nate's eye. Nate had to look away and instantly put his arm around Blair who also turned around, Nate felt her breath hitch.

Chuck and Blair locked eyes. Chocolate on hazel, doe eyed on arrogant slits, dark on light.

There was only a few feet between them, but felt like an ocean, an ocean too close for Nate's liking. "Blair, it's so.. uh, it's wonderf-" Chuck stuttered. Chuck Bass didn't stutter. "You look fantastic," he smiled adoringly. Any woman in this room would want Chuck Bass to look at them like that.

Blair stood dumbfounded. Dan felt the atmosphere change. Suddenly, he understood what was happening. He thinks. Serena grabbed his hand, her eyes wide.

Blair's breathing had gotten heavier. Her eyes were open and bright. It was as if someone had turned on the light inside her mind. A red tinge made its way up the side of her neck. And her hands were shaking. Blair Waldorf does not show weakness.

"Great to see you, Charles. How have things been. I haven't seen you since our Engagement Party," Nate said, rather more aggressive than he meant to let on. He offered out his hand. He who makes the first move...

Chuck ignored him, "I'm so happy you came," he spoke to Blair and Blair only. It was slow, quiet and sensual. Their eyes locked. And Chuck had moved a few inches closer. She could smell him, it was overloading her senses. It was if time had stood still for the two of them, everything else was in slow motion apart from two beings. No one else at this party mattered. It was all a backdrop.

Nate coughed, "I didn't know you were back on the East Coast," he spoke before Blair opened her mouth, she hadn't yet taken her eyes from his which unnerved him greatly.

Chuck's eyes cut to Nate, "Surprise," he drawled maliciously, he moved once more closer, Nate pulled her to him as Chuck started to reach out his hand.

"I think we should leave." Blair announced, snapping from her reverie, her eyes darkened over once more, "It's getting late, I have a tennis lesson in the morning," her reasoning was rushed and insincere, her breathing was heavy as if she had held her breath for the last three minutes. She looked at Nate, whose eyes trained on Bass.

"Yes. Getting much too late," he pulled Blair, "Good catching up," Blair's strut unbalanced and nervous.

Chuck didn't try to stop her but did try to meet Blair's gaze once more, "Speak to Arthur at the front door, he'll give you a ride home,"

The Jazz Band picked back up again, filling the silent void of Blair and Nate's departure.

Blair didn't look back at him, Chuck knew she wouldn't.

* * *

Dan and Serena stayed on, much too early for SVDW. It was nearing midnight when they found Chuck again, he'd left Dan and Serena standing awkwardly at the scene.

"Chuck, you have to understa-" Serena started.

"Don't S. I know her," he waved her off. Chuck was leaning over the railing, his eyes set across the bay at the houses on the other side of the water. A few revellers remained, the hung on to eachother, the Jazz had slowed down as the evening took a turn. Empty champagne bottles lined the tables, there were shoes, bags, even a few pairs of trousers left lying around.

Serena smiled weakly, and rubbed her brother's(?) shoulder. Chuck smiled at the touch and then polished off the glass of scotch.

"You're welcome to stay the night, sis. Plenty of spare rooms," Chuck offered and Serena nodded in response.

"I'm going to call Blair's house, let her know." she made her way back indoors.

Chuck looked at Dan for a few moments, "You must think me pathetic,"

Dan shook his head, "Never."

A few minutes of silence passed them, "Can I ask you about all of this?" Dan probed nervously, his hands twisting around each other.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, Bx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.  
All characters are Gossip Girl.  
Inspired by the Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.**

* * *

_August, 1920_

"I love you, I love you so much," she whispered, the tears threatened to fall, her small hands clasped on his jacket, knuckles turning white.

A deep breath, "Well, that's too bad,"** he pulled her hands away from his jacket and broke eye contact and all body contact, he turned around and tried to ignore the sob that escaped her lips and jumped on the train, slamming the door shut behind him.

The girl fell to the floor, the commuters narrowly walking passed her, sobs racked her chest and her hands found the floor.

The boy on the train didn't look out the window again until the train departed, "You needed to get out of this town, she'll still be here when you get back," the man opposite him told the young man, patting his shoulder and offering him a drink.

He was not seen nor heard from again for six months.

* * *

_July, 1922 _

Chuck smiled, "Well what is it you want to know, Humph?" he twirled his scotch in his hand, "Who the best bootleggers are? You might turn me in, but you'd be dead before you got to the phone," he knocked back the tumbler.

"I want to know everything, you, Blair.. what is going on?"

"You want to write about me? What about the petty little tit bits you've found out this evening?" Chuck smirked.

"I'll change the names, this is a story Bass. It'll be a work of fiction," Dan knew he was onto something, he pulled a small notebook and pen from his breast pocket.

"I'm the love of her life," Chuck drawled apathetically, "and I let her go."

* * *

It was 1912. Chuck Bass was ten years old and the best man at his Father's wedding. His new "Mother" was Lilian van der Woodsen, a beautiful socialite whose husband William van der Woodsen had left her bankrupt and jumped ship to Europe. Bart and Lily had always been acquainted and came up with the idea that a marriage of convinience would solve all problems - her and her children would have money and social standing and Bart would have the family man image that Bass Industries Head so desperately needed.. and not a word of the van der Woodsen scandal would come out.

Chuck was in a smaller version of his fathers black pinstriped suit, his father demanding that he be on his best behaviour that day - no comments, no pranks and no purple. There was press here for Goodness Sake! The next day on the front of the New York times stood the newest and most powerful family in New York.

It was on this Spring Afternoon that he was introduced to a Blair Waldorf. A small brunette girl with large doe eyes and a sharp tongue. Serena - his new sister introduced her as her best friend in the entire world. Chuck pulled Blair's hair twice that day. And she kicked his shins so hard he had bruises for weeks.

"B this is Chuck - my new big brother!" she smiled, Serena was currently missing her two front teeth.

Blair quirked an eyebrow, she had a large white bow in her chest nut curls, her mother had dressed her in a white Broderie anglaise and dolly shoes, "Nice to meet you, Charles," Blair was less than interested in the cretin that her best friend's new brother. She didn't need any more friends, she had minions.

"Charmed," he smarmed. He put out a hand to shake her hand, Blair looked disgusted and stomped off.

"Ignore her, she's just shy," Serena explained.

"Hmph," Chuck moaned and ran up to her and pushed her over into a flower bed. Soil, grass and flower stains all over her white as snow dress, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," smirking.

Blair didn't cry, she'd been taught not to cry in public, "You'll regret that," and she strutted off back to her mother.

* * *

When Serena, her younger brother Erik and Mother moved into the Penthouse of the Palace that afternoon, Chuck moved into the suite 1812. Chuck liked the solitude and he wanted to do as he pleased. Not many ten-year olds moved into their own suite but Chuck's reasoning "It's my trust fund, I'll spend it as I please," a Nanny checked in every hour.

Until that day, Chuck had only one friend - Nate Archibald. He was the son of ex-military Captain Howard Archibald and Anne Archibald - nee van der Bilt. From a long line of politicians, royalty and upperclassmen. The two had met as babies - the nannies who cared for them as infants took them to Central Park together. The boys grew up in eachother's homes, Nate's was a home like a museum, beautiful, cold and you couldn't touch anything* and Chuck was a sanctuary for debauchery.

Nate was blonde, blue-eyed and naïve, his life's ambition was to make his Mother smile. Something Chuck couldn't understand - not only just because he hadn't had a mother since an hour after his birth - but because he thrived on giving his father that vein that popped out the side of his head when Chuck was returned back to the Palace by the Community Warden or another Nanny handing in her notice abruptly "That child in the anti-Christ! He needs to be sent to a convent!"

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were not eachother's biggest fans. They fought, bickered and picked on one another. Chuck used to pull her skirts up and Blair would in return take scissors to him dressing closet. The only reason Blair even put up with the scoundrel was because her Father Harold Waldorf took a shine to the boy. Nate wasn't intelligent enough for Blair - when they spoke she would get bored with his monotonous tone of "Yeah, I sailed today," Serena liked his simple ways, so Blair occasionally humoured him - "Wow, I never knew there was so much to rowing,".

When Bart and Lily had gotten enough image and money from each other they parted ways - although Lily in the divorce requested that Charles stay in her guardianship - Bart couldn't refuse! At least the boy would have some discipline.

* * *

Chuck was 12 when they van der Bass family penthouse turned back into the Bass Suite - he didn't move back - Bart craved the solitude as much as his son did. As said, Lily kept her guardianship over Charles so now that she didn't have Bart to fight with about the boy

"He should just be seen not heard!" Bart would always cry when they fought about him.

"Yes, but you can never see him!"

She ensured that he spend every weekend at her, Serena and Erik.

Over the years, Blair and Chuck grew closer and closer, they began to realise that they were in fact eachother's biggest Allie and source. Blair would find the victim - Chuck could plot some embarrassing situation and the pair would initiate. Us 100 the World 0.

Harold Waldorf along with Lily saw the potential - although Eleanor was not so enamoured. She'd always liked Nate, his name was old money and blood bound to royalty! And her Blair was born to be Royal. Yes, Nate was not so well socialized, his manners were appalling and his mother had about as much charisma as a beetle but the name, oh yes the name. Blair Archibald - that had a ring to it, there were no van der Bilts her age, Tripp was left-handed bow-legged, their children wouldn't stand a chance! Nate had strong arms and broad shoulders. Oh what beautiful Grandchildren she would have!

* * *

"My father was shot dead two summers ago," Chuck told Dan, "it was a mistake - he wasn't the target," he continued, "Bart was a bastard, my whole life, all I knew is that I was the reason that my Mother is dead, but that summer, something changed, maybe I did and he saw it I don't know..." he paused and took a breath, "I had begun working with him at Bass Industries, directly with him, he saw it as teaching me the ropes."

"What changed that year? What was different about you?" Dan probed, as the party was dying down he undid his tie, Chuck on the other hand was still impeccably dressed.

"Blair. I was different, better in fact, all because of her," he finger tips grazed his eye lids for a moment.

Serena wandered back over and sat down in the seat next to Dan, "I left a message with Dorota, I hope everything is okay,"

Chuck looked up at her, "I was going to marry her, Humphrey," he declared, "I love her unconditionally."

Serena smiled sadly at him, "What changed?" Dan asked.

* * *

_March 1920_

Howard Archibald had struggled with money since he left his military post, Anne had a taste for the finer things in life - she was a van der Bilt after all. He needed a plan.

Prohibition had come into action in January of that year, he'd struck on an idea with his brother-in-law William van der Bilt || - bootlegging. This whole thing wouldn't last long anyway. So for six weeks they make a few thousand dollars together.

Howard went to Bart Bass needing more money - they'd been friends for years! And Howie would play him back with interest! They just needed a little kick starting.

"Are you an idiot? I'm not putting my money into this, get out Howard," Bart scolded.

After a few weeks together, William van der Bilt ||| got wind of this and ordered the pair to stop immediately - the family does not need this sort of scandal nor does he want to bail the pair of them out. Howard always was greedy and got Bill (as he was affectionately) known to do one last heist.

It didn't go down well, Bill was shot by policemen and Howie was arrested and locked up. To keep the thing quiet, William ||| didn't bail him and cut off his daughter - no way was he keeping her afloat! He told her not the marry the bum.

Howard was livid - he was stuck in jail because van der Bilt didn't want the aggravation of bail. Anne was devastated - her best asset was now her son, all these years of grooming him into the perfect Mama's Boy would pay off, "We need to pull together - we need to make this work, Nathaniel," she told him.

* * *

"I can't remember the day my father died," Chuck told Daniel, as he scribbled down these notes, "We were on our way to the Bronx - he'd found a plot where the next hotel could be.." Chuck paused, "A car sped passed us and two men in suits shot him, only one hit him, but it was enough,"

Dan never thought he'd ever feel bad for Chuck Bass of all people, Dan couldn't imagine losing his own father - let alone witnessing it.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Dan said softly.

Chuck waved his hand, "I need another favor from you," his eyes slit up to Serena, "the both of you actually,"

Serena and Dan nodded.

"I want you to set up a meeting, I just need her alone. No Nate, he'll distract her. Invite her to tea, whatever."

Serena bit her lip, "I don't think it's such a good idea, Chuck.."

"Sis, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked. Just give me this." Chuck was near begging.

"I'll set it up," Dan replied, he took Serena's hand, "We'll set it up,"

* * *

**Just a note - thank you so much for the lovely, kind words. It's really inspired me.**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit jumpy in places - really needed to fit a lot into one so the ball can start rolling..**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

***from Ferris Bueller..**

****Of course from Gossip Girl.**

**Bx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

**All Characters Gossip Girl.**

**Inspired by the Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.**

* * *

When Serena arrived back at Blair's house early afternoon she found Blair in the study moving furniture. It was a large room, covered in mahogany panels, the only wall without windows was the one with the entry door other than that large panelled windows looked out to the gardens and beyond the trees the water below. There were units full of books - that belonged to her father, in one of the windows was a seat and binoculars for bird watching, in front of the far window and a fire place with chairs around it.

Blair didn't say a word to Serena about the previous night's events and Serena knew better than to ask her as Blair's tiny frame pushed the huge mahogany desk across the room, Serena asked curiously "What are you up to?"

Blair was out of breath, "I'm having a move around, everything has been the same for years!" She flew her hands into the air for dramatic cause.

"Where's Nate?" Serena somewhat regretted asking it so quickly, she prayed Blair wouldn't get suspicious.

"The City, he's been such a bad mood, I told him I didn't want his negative energy in the house, he'll be back tomorrow I would have thought," she replied absent-mindedly.

"What's he doing?" Serena probed gently, she knew she was on thin ice.

Blair's eyes darted accusingly at her blonde friend, "Doing? Work? His mother? I couldn't care less," she huffed, "I didn't want his negative energy here." Blair went about her business moving photo frames to different shelves, figurines on tables and turning chairs around.

Serena decided not to mention that maybe it was because what happened last night, she needed Blair to agree to come with her to Dan's house, "Well, Dan has invited us to tea. He has the most divine Lotus Tea! He's also been to the bakery a-"

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay?" Serena said slowly.. no way could she have gotten Blair to agree to it this quickly?!

"Oh-kay." Blair enunciated, "What time?"

"Let's get changed and go?" Serena suggested.

"Yes," Blair smiled, "lets." She took her friend's arm and lead her up stairs to the closets.

The girls wandered into Blair's dressing room, it was large room, closets either side with a chaise lounge in between, white walls, with white carpet and chandelier.

"What colour are you wearing?" Blair asked.

"I'm thinking.." Serena skimmed her fingers across the many fabrics of the many colours of dresses, "Blue!" she decided, pulling out a gown.

Blair on the other hand walks up and down both closets, "Peppermint," she decides tapping her finger on her chin.

The girls dress in silence, Dorota potters in and assists them into their dresses and as Blair pulls her hair up into a low bun, Serena places flowers into her long locks.

Blair is silent in the car journey, she has clasped her hands together, "B, are you sure?" Serena asks, she doesn't want o make this any more difficult for her best friend than it has already.

Blair smiles and doesn't reply.

* * *

Chuck is pacing Dan's living room as they await the girls, Dan types furiously as Chuck reels off more about his childhood and father.

"Do you want a drink, Chuck? I mean I haven't got anything heavy, just tea,"

Chuck ignores him, but his head swerves when the car arrives outside.

"Wait in the kitchen," Dan instructs, they agree that if Nate wanted to join them that Chuck would have an easy exit.

"Afternoon Ladies," Dan greets.

"Hello, Humphrey-Dumpty," Blair sighs, she waltzes into the house and her nose sneers, "how much are you paying for this? I wouldn't even let Dorota live here."

"I think it's cute," Serena says to her friend and smiles at Dan.

Dan pours both of the girls tea and coughs loudly. Serena looks up and him and smiles, "Way to choke, Humphrey," Blair scolds.

"Afternoon Waldorf, droll as ever," Chuck says.

Blair looks up.

* * *

December 1919

"So, Charles! When are you going to ask my daughter to marry you?" Harold asks.

Chuck chokes on his drink and Blair scolds her father, "Daddy!"

Blair grabbed Chuck's hand under the table-cloth and he entwined their fingers.

They smiled at each other as they finished their dinner. The Waldorf penthouse was luxurious, classic and grand. Eleanor spent her days decorating and buying things to fill up the large space her husband had bought years before. Harold Waldorf was a kind man, Blair had his dark eyes, kind smile (at times) and intelligence - the rest of her was all Eleanor.

"Harold, what time is the boat in the morning?" Eleanor asked.

"Seven am! I'll be leaving at five," Harold was off to France for some business meetings, "I'll be gone about two to three weeks, possibly a month," he replied evasively.

In the weeks that Harold is gone, Chuck doesn't go to the Waldorf penthouse often, Eleanor is not his biggest fan and why would she be? Up until last fall Chuck Bass was a scoundrel, wasting away his father's money and a seemingly revolving door to his bedroom for any girl to use. But over the past few months her daughter and the Bass boy had grown close, increasingly close - much to her husbands glee. He never did like that Archibald boy, the van der Bilts weren't trustworthy.

The fifth of January would be Blair's worst day of her life so far - she's received a letter from her father detailing that he had no intention of coming back to New York - he's made a life for himself in the South of France with - a man name Romane. Eleanor had never been so livid and Blair was devastated. Eleanor made the executive decision to tell Blair but kept some information to herself, details such as her father's two page apology to his daughter and an open-ended invitation.

Chuck tried to console Blair - as best he could. Taking her to the duck pond, dinners and even the pictures.

"Maybe we should just run away together," Blair suggests one evening at the Palace.

"We will," Chuck affirms.

"I can't go back to my Mother's she's worse than usual. She told me I've gained 'grieving hips' and I must lose immediately," Blair pulled at her hip bones and Chuck pulled his arms around her tighter.

* * *

"Chuck," she barely says above a whisper.

Dan pulls Serena out of the front door, "I think we should give them some space," he suggests,"let's go for a walk to the beach."

Once they are out the door Chuck strides over to her, Blair still sitting and kneels down to her level. Blair strokes her hand down the side of his face, "Hi," she whispers.

Chuck laughs quietly, leaning into her touch, "Hi yourself," Blair leans forward and pecks his cheek.

Chuck grabs her other hand and feels the large, heavy and glittering diamond resting on her finger.

"He did it then?" Chuck states.

Blair's lip trembles and nods, "Valentines, last year. So tacky."

"That's an awful long engagement. I bet your mother is furious."

"I'm not that into wedding planning."

Chuck pulls her left hand to his lips and kisses it, "I've missed you."

Blair relishes the feel of his lips on her skin, "I've missed you."

"You promised me you'd marry me," Chuck says, his eyes slanting up her own, his face coming closer.

"You promised me you'd never leave me," she argues and doesn't stop his lips from falling in top of her own, "You shouldn't kiss betrothed women," Blair tells him in between his lips attacking her own.

"You were mine before you were his," he growls.

"Chuck, stop. This isn't right," Blair puts her hand on his chest and pushes him away, "You can't just waltz back into my life, with your mansions, parties and good kissing and demand me leave Nate. I made a promise."

Chuck stares at her, "What has he got on you? What has the bastard done?"

"He's your best friend Chuck, don't say such things."

"Then leave him, we'll go anywhere you want," he promises and takes her hands in his own, "I've made my mistake and paid for it, I can't let you go."

* * *

_August 1920_

"Charles Bartholomew Bass is left with 80% of his Father's estate, with 10% going to the previous Mrs Bass - Lily van der Woodsen, and 10% to his brother Jack," the Judge announces.

Blair is holding Chuck's hand, as they both, Lily, Serena, Erik, Nate and Jack. The room is silent, Chuck receives a pat on the back from Nate and Jack, Blair and Chuck stare at the judge, "Congratulations, young man," the Judge says to Chucks.

"Congratulations that my Father is dead?" Chuck snaps.

"Charles," Lily scolds.

"Let's get out of here," Chuck says to Blair and pulls her out of the door.

Jack runs after them, "Chuck, you have a Bass Industries meeting at four - we have to go,"

Blair looks at him incredulously, "Jack, he cannot possibly go into a meeting now!"

"He hasn't got time to play the doting boy toy to you Blair anymore. Chuck is running the company - he needs to win over the other members."

Blair tugs on his arm, "He's right, I'll see you later," Chuck leaves her standing out on the sidewalk.

Later that evening at the Palace.

"You're going to need to come to Boston with me, then San Fran.. then probably down to Florida. You've got a lot to learn, kid," Jack says that evening.

"I can't just leave Blair," Chuck replies tiredly. He never did get round to seeing Blair that night.

"Well, you're not just the bosses rotten son anymore," Jack tells him, "your Father built this company from the ground up," he grabs his arm, "without a wife."

"Blair isn't my wife,"

"No, but if you stay here she will be, you can't afford to."

Chuck pauses, "I never said we were together. I've never courted her."

"Well try convincing the New York Times that. They seem to think you're getting married at Christmas. Christ Chuck. Look, your reputation - playboy, millionaire, Chuck Bass. Blair is not going to make you money. You're eighteen."

"My father had me at eighteen."

"Yeah and we kept you hidden until you could walk," Jack sighed, "You won't make her happy. Long meetings, business trips, Blair likes attention. She isn't going to get any."

"Ja-"

Jack put his hand up, "and with the guys who shot your dad still out, I don't think it's safe for either of you in the City. I'm not planning another funeral. We're leaving tomorrow. Don't say goodbye."

* * *

Dan and Serena were sitting on a blanket on the sandy beach near Dan's house. Serena had lifted her dress up so the sun could stroke her legs, Dan was a little mortified but at the same time thanked whatever God was up there giving him this.

The sun beat down on the pair and the waves crashed softly against the soft sand, a few children ran in and out of the ocean.

"Serena, what happened between Chuck and Blair?"

Serena sighed, "you are awfully interested in them."

"I've never met two more people so deserving and meant for each other and yet for some reason.. and I can't find one, they're not."

"As kids, they hated each other, but as we all grew up they started to fall for each other. Blair really bought out the best in Chuck," Serena told, "and he bought out the worst in her," she said with a giggle, "Blair was uptight, obnoxious, rude a-"

Dan cut her off, "used to be?"

She shot him a look, "but Chuck bought out this fun, happy, vulnerable side. She was B when she was with him," she said sadly, "and Chuck, he used to be such a scoundrel! My mother would have fits worrying about what he was getting up to, but Blair - she was suddenly it for him. He strived to make himself a better man, his father saw it too."

"That's why his father gave him the opportunity to work with him,"

Serena nodded, "I used to think Bart hated Chuck but he just needed to see that potential and Blair pulled it out of him."

"So, they were together?"

"We all thought so, but then about a week after Bart's death - Chuck really was devastated, he really pulled away from Blair. He went back to illegal Clubs, hanging with Carter and then one day my mother got a telegram from Grand Central Station saying that Blair was having some sort of breakdown or tantrum on a platform."

"What happened?"

"She just told me that he was gone. It was over."

Serena was drawing patterns in the sand, "next thing I knew, she and Nate had been seen around the City a few times. Blair didn't go to Cotillion and by February Nate had proposed."

"Has she ever told about her and Nate?"

Serena shook her head, "I used to ask, but it would get me nowhere. She just tells me that she love him - always has, always will."

"And what about Nate?"

"He's never been much of a talker. His family was in some trouble a while back, but he seems pretty stable"

When Dan and Serena made their way back an hour or so later, Chuck and Blair were sitting on the terrace laughing, "Hey guys," Serena said.

Blair whipped her head around, her cheeks were rosy from her laughing and Chuck was watching her as if at any moment she would disappear.

"Afternoon! How was the beach?" Blair asked.

"Fun," Serena smiled and Dan blushed.

"Well, thank you for the invitation today Humphrey." Blair said getting up, "Serena we should get back," she kept eye contact with Chuck, "I'll see you soon," she said it to Chuck as if Dan and Serena weren't in the room, Chuck kissed her cheek. It was too intimate. Serena felt like she and Dan were intruding.

The girls left in a flurry off giggles, hair and chatter. Chuck and Dan stood at his porch.

"Wanna go to the City?" Chuck suggested.

* * *

**Two in one go! Enjoy. Bx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**.

**All characters Gossip Girl.**

**Inspired by the Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitizgerald.**

* * *

The ride to New York was fine trip, after the girls had left Chuck had nearly immediately called around Arthur with the car and pulled Humphrey out his house. The pair sat in the back seats, Chuck was puffing on his third cigarette and Dan sat next to him, "So what did you and Blair talk about?"

"We cleared a few things up," he replied succinctly, stubbing out the end of the cigarette.

"She's getting married remember," Dan pointed out, "unless you've convinced her otherwise?"

"At this time, yes, she is still engaged," Chuck replied, "we just caught up, I've not seen the girl for over a year," he lifted another stick to his lips and lit it.

"So, what now?"

Chuck smirked, blowing out a ring of smoke "We have business to attend to."

"Business?"

"I have a friend, Mike, in the city. He has some.." Chuck paused, "information, that desperately needs my attention."

Dan rose his eyebrow, "What kind of information?"

Chuck didn't reply, just smirked and took another puff of smoke.

As the City came into view, Dan was writing in his leather-bound notebook, scribbling notes on characters and setting "What are you going to call me?" Chuck asked, his eyes stretched over the paper covered in Dan's scrawling penmanship.

"Charlie," Dan smirked at Chuck's face, "Charlie Trout."

"Very imaginative," Chuck sniped, "No one calls me Charlie."

"Sorry Charlie," Dan laughed wholly as he said it and heard Chuck give a 'huff' of annoyance.

* * *

As the town car pulled into the City streets Arthur announced that they needed some more fuel and he exited the vehicle, "hey, I know this garage," the garage in question was a small, grease covered building with room outside the front with several pumps

Chuck looked up briefly from his newspaper and shook his head, "Look Humphrey, don't remind me you come from around here, I put up with you by ignoring your roots."

Dan rolled his eyes and got out of the car, hearing Chuck sigh behind him, "excuse me, does Vanessa still live here?" Dan asked the boy filling the car.

The boy looked up at Dan, "Uh, yes Sir. She's probably out the back," the boy quickly looked back down at the job at hand.

Dan went into the house past the concrete forecourt and inside was a car garage much like any other, with a car rose up inside so that a mechanic could work underneath it, the table tops covered in greasy tools and wrenchs, at the back was a iron staircase leading up to an office and an apartment at the back. He made his way up the stairs carefully - they didn't look particularly safe.

Upon looking into the office he could see nothing, just a desk with some paperwork, walking in he noticed the door leading to the apartment was slightly ajar and could hear movement in the next room.

Dan walked straight over to it, rather excited to see his old friend again, he hadn't seen much of her over the past few months, after taking the job up in Manhattan, Vanessa wasn't much of a Manhattan girl, she'd gotten married to a son of the Mechanic that owned this establishment a little over a year ago named Milton Jones Jr of Milton Jones and Sons Mechanics. He and Vanessa had been friends since children and knew she would be just as happy to see him - Dan had always thought they would end up together but receiving an invitation to her wedding told him otherwise.

As he walked into the apartment, it was small with maroon walls, white net curtains covered the windows with a small kitchen to the right, but this isn't what made Dan gasp and shut the door behind him, it was the sight of his dear old friend Vanessa in a very compromising position with someone who isn't her husband.

Her tanned body was up against his wantonly and her hands buried in the back of his hair, the man's muscular torso pulled her against him as he kissed the space above her breasts to the hollow of her throat and she let out an almighty moan and he smiled as he pulled that reaction from her, his blue eyes looked on her as if she were a Goddess. His blonde hair mussed from her ministrations and her own jet black hair was curly and wild, the sound of a door being slammed shut made her gasp and grab a green dress that was sprawled on the floor, "Oh my God."

Dan sped down the stairs but tripped over the last step and landed on his chest with a thud that knocked the wind out of him, "DAN!" She shouted and flew down the stairs with just as much speed, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Dan coughed, "What were you doing?"

Vanessa looked surprised, "Oh well, Milton is in town with his father and uh -" she stopped herself and pulled the dress up her shoulder, "nothing. You saw nothing."

Suddenly a male form made his way down the stairs, tucking his crisp white shirt back into his navy blue trousers but stopped halfway down the stairs, his blue eyes frozen on the man standing just a few feet below him.

"Nate?"

Vanessa looked between the two, "You two know each other," she asked confused, "Nate is a friend. He's doing a deal with Milton," Vanessa spoke quickly, "but as Milton isn't here he wa-"

"Entertaining you?" Dan finished.

"Look V, it's great to see you, but I gotta go.."

"Wait Dan," Nate called from the stairs, "how about you meet me later for a drink?"

Dan turned around and looked at Nate incredulously, "You have to b-"

"Humphrey, I don't have all day you know," Chuck drawled as he wandered into the hall, his nose scrunching up at the state of the joint, "I'm a very busy ma-" Chuck stopped mid sentence, a smirk appearing on his face at the sight of Nate, his collar askew with the faint markings of cheap brown lipstick and the girl hair messed in such a way left little to the imagination, "Well, well, well.. Nathaniel, so _good_ to see you," Chuck smarmed.

Nate's throat swallowed a large gulp, shifting in his spot, and a red shade crept up his neck "Charles, I didn't know you were in the City."

Chuck's eyes gleamed, "I nearly didn't come. I was having such a _frivolous_ catching up with an _old friend_," he winked for good measure, "Humphrey, I think we should go, we've got so much to do and no it seems that so little time to achieve it," he motioned for Dan to follow as one would a dog.

Nate's knuckles had turned white on the bannister, "I'll see you at the Plaza at seven, Humphrey. Don't be late," he called out.

"Nate? What's going on?" Vanessa reached for him but he snapped his arm away and stomped out the back door.

* * *

Dan and Chuck were back on the road, neither speaking, Dan mostly because he'd just saw his childhood best friend naked with another naked man, the image he couldn't shake. He looked up at Chuck and tempted to say something but didn't for the moment - Chuck looked like the cat who'd caught the canary.

"Did you see anything?" Chuck asked suddenly.

Dan thought for the moment, he'd aways seen himself as a moral person - he wanted to do the right thing. So his mind was at a crossroads, was this the right thing? If he told Chuck exactly what he'd seen then he'd destroy what Vanessa had - where would she go if she was caught? If he didn't then Chuck would continue his life solitary and pining over Blair - and she'd be locked in a loveless marriage, he either protected Vanessa or bring two star-crossed lovers back together, "Nothing incriminating," he replied and instantly regretted it.

Chuck's face didn't change, "We're on our way to meet Mike," he lit a cigarette.

"Mike?"

Chuck smirked, "My P.i. - let's see if he found anything incriminating."

They met Mike in a seedy 'Soup Kitchen' in midtown. If you said you wanted the Flamingo Special you'd get a shot of scotch in your soup. Chuck ordered three. It was a dark room covered in wooden panels and large wooden tables and booths filled the room at the end was a large bar.

"Mike - good to see you," Chuck shook the mans hand and passed him a bowl of soup/scotch.

Mike was a short gentleman, his hair was fading on the top of his head so he had combed over what was left on the sides, he had a black herringbone suit on with shiny brown loafers. He had with him a black briefcase and three large envelopes.

"Always good to see you, Charlie," he replied.

Dan laughed and Chuck shot him a look that shut him up, "this is Daniel Humphrey. He's writing about me."

Mike looked interested, "You never saw me. You don't know who I am. If you mention me I'll separate you into five pieces you'll be scattered over five different states, capishe?" he shook a stubby finger at him.

Dan just nodded and Chuck slapped his back, "he's no harm.. so, what do you have for me?" Chuck reached out his hand and Mike handed him over the envelopes.

Inside were black and white photographs, some were just Nate walking along Central Park, a couple of him and his mother drinking tea, "he always was a Mama's Boy," scoffed Chuck and some were just too grainy and blurred to decipher anything.

"This is it Mike? I'm putting your kids through college and this is all you've got for me? I should sho-" Chuck was cut off by Mike raising a hand and giving Chuck one last envelope.

"This should make sure I get a next pay check," he winked at Dan.

Chuck snatched it out of his hands, "why didn't you just show me this?"

Looking through, Chuck's face lit up, "Yes, oh Mike, you are good."

Mike looked quite pleased with himself and took a large gulp of his soup, spilling some of the red liquid down his jacket, "I always deliver."

Chuck looked up and Dan and showed Dan the images, again some were two grainy you could just make out two people - but no identity could be deciphered, when he looked at the next image, Dan swallowed a gulp.

It was of his friend and Nate - again in a very compromising position, there were six or seven all in different locations, some in a car, some in a restaurant Vanessa licking his ear and one taken into a window where - well Dan thought that position was illegal.

"How much?" Chuck whispered.

"Double my usual. I nea-"

"Done." Chuck slammed down a large bag of cash, and Mike's eyes lit up.

"Always good doing business with you," and he left.

"What now?" Dan asked.

Chuck smirked, "I want you to meet Nate tonight. Keep him busy. Play with him a bit. I need to get back to the Hampton's."

"What? How is that going to help?"

Chuck smiled and puffed on yet another ciggeratte, "Just do it, Humphrey."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you are enjoying it!

I know I'm making Nate to be a bit of an ass but for the story it works - I **love** Chuck and Nate's bromance usually.

Many thanks Bx


End file.
